DC: 2011-08-01 - Dinners, Long Walks on the Beach, and Robot Ninjas
Early evening in the San Francisco. There was sun in the sky, and its still quite warm. Slobo earned enough money to get decent clothes (and probably afford the night he had planned) by... well, they were legitamate means. But right now he's waiting outside the entrance to a cozy place called Bistro Aix. He's got a tie and pants - but he's wrestled the idea of a suit jacket in comparison to his vest, and the jacket lost. At least his fingerless gloves aren't on. Granted that makes his chalk-white hands and naturally black fingernails stand out more, but... whatcha gonna do? His hair is (moderately) styled, slicked back somewhat. The tall spikes are swooped backwards. His breath is minty, teeth clean, and his chin shaven. He's even wearing Cool Water cologne! All in all, the teen really tried... for the prep, anyway. Kara Zor-El floats down in a nearby area and walks over to the place where Slobo said they'd meet. She's wearing a skin-tight black dress - extremely sexy, extremely revealing. Something she bought while putting her cousin's credit rating in the toilet. He was not happy at her getting it. That only encouraged her to get it. She walks over, spotting the semi-dressed-up czarnian. Well, at least he's wearing tie and nice pants. Even his hair's combed back. She smiles (Points for effort at least) as she walks over. "Hey Slobo. You look... nice" Luckily for Slobo the two of them are about the same height - and Slobo's eyes are solid yellow, so seeing where he's staring is hard. And he does stare when she steps over after landing. He lifted a hand - he's also wearing a white button-up shirt, with the vest over it. He adjusts his collar and takes a breath. "I... whoo. Kara, you look..." Lifting his other hand, he hands over a red rose that darkens to black tips on their petals. Kara Zor-El smiles, taking the rose. "Go on.... I look?..." she says, smelling the flower when she comes up to him. Slobo's jaw goes a little slack. "You look..." He pauses. "You mind just standing there for a minute while I come up with an appropriate compliment?" Kara Zor-El puts her hands on her hips and giggles a bit. "You have all night." The teen looks her up and down, and adjusts his tie once more. "Feel like this thing's chokin' me," he complained. "Anyway... I seen a lotta things, Kara. A lot of 'em not so pretty. I started out on Apokolips, an' I got a lotta memories o'what Lobo did through his whole life. Here on Earth, I dated Empress fer a little while, but then big stuff happened with her family, and I... well, I got zapped by Darkseid. Now I'm with you. An' I got no regrets. I seen the abyss of the in-between o'death. An' few things make me wanna stay like yer smile. An' that dress, an' how you fill it." Kara Zor-El holds her arm out to him. "Well lets see if we can make even more reasons for you to like to stay." Slobo slips his arm in hers, and he heads up to the steps. Sure, the ghost-white teen gets a number of looks, but with the lovely lady on his arm he's certainly not complaining. "Reservation fer Slobo," he said to the person up front. And the two are taken to a nice little table. Its a nice place, though not too fancy. Kara Zor-El grins, looking around. Finally a real date. She walks with Slobo to the nice, romantic table, still holding the rose in her hand, positively beaming about this. She stands by the chair. He pauses for a minute as he pulls his seat out but she just stands there. "I, er..." And then it hits him. "Oh, right." And he pulls out the chair for her. He lifted a hand to rub his cheek a bit. He'll sit down after she does. Kara Zor-El smiles, impressed with Slobo and sits down, pulling the chair up a bit to the table. When Slobo sits, she leans over. "You're scoring major points, Slobo." "So this is a game to you?" Slobo asks, starting to frown. "I thought this was supposed to be fun... not, like... a mission." Kara Zor-El pauses. "It's an Earth saying, Slobo. It means you're doing a really good job so far on this date." "Good job?" Slobo asked. He frowned again. "Like, for what? This is supposed to be for the two of us, not some... Hollywood movie idea. Right?" The waiter heads over, and Slobo lets his date order first. For his own drink... root beer, of course. Kara Zor-El just watches Slobo a bit, beginning to frown. "Am I going to have to hit you?" She shakes her head a bit, then asks for a Coke. "That's more like it," he said with a grin. "Fight the chains of normality." Kara Zor-El hangs her head a bit. "Seriously... don't make me hit you on our date. I -like- the chains of normality. Chain me." She pauses, remembering who she's with. "Scratch that last sentence." "I wasn't gonna say anything. I'd rather break my chains, personally," he said. Kara Zor-El nods. "I know... you're a rebel." She looks around the restaurant a bit, before looking back at her date. "So...." she asks, leaning forward a bit. "Tell me something about yourself? Something non-superheroish?" "I love bein' a mechanic," he said with a grin. "Give me somethin' with movin' parts or an engine, an' I can take it apart, clean it, an' put it back together... better." Slob gives a proud grin. "I like a lotta music, uh... I don't know how to swim. But I still love dolphins." He nodded. "Your turn." Kara Zor-El smiles. "Well... my mom was a scientist, my father was a scientist and an artist. I was supposed to go into the science guild on Krypton. I like science a lot, actually... I might be getting a Waynetech scholarship soon even and an internship. Lets see... what else. I'm thinking of adopting a cat, I -love- to swim, love lions.... really love music too. And I'm a pretty good pool player." She winks. "Not too bad at building stuff either." "I'd be better at pool if I didn't break the balls when I hit 'em," Slobo said with a chuckle. "I like basketball, but it kinda sucks when the other people fly." He nodded at her. "Science is awesome." Kara Zor-El pauses. "Slobo, it's possible to hit the balls without breaking them you know. If I can do it, you can." She grins. "Maybe we should play. Pool -or- basketball. Promise I won't fly." "But you also got superspeed," he said with a grin. "I'm fast, but not as fast as you. Besides. Right now, I'd rather just walk on the beach with ya." Kara Zor-El pauses. "You forgot stronger." She smiles. "Really would rather not compare superpowers though. Date. Normal. Me. Remember?" She puts her hand on the table. "Walk on the beach sounds nice after this." "Yeah," Slobo said. And then the waiter comes back. Slobo, almost typically, orders a steak. "And if we go for a walk, you lead, I'll follow." Kara Zor-El orders chicken francesca in a light wine sauce. Then looks at Slobo. "You're not just saying that so you can check out my ..." she stops mid-sentence. "How about we walk together instead?" "Together sounds fine," Slobo said with a knowing smile. Kara Zor-El strums her fingers on the table a bit. She picks up the rose again and sniffs it. "It's a really nice restaurant." she says. Nodding, Slobo looks about. "Its great and all. You're better," he complimented simply. Their drinks arrive and he takes a sip of his root beer. "How's the date coming so far for ya?" Kara Zor-El looks at Slobo sidelong. "Like I said.... major points. Love the flower, love the restaurant. Plus you're wearing a tie and nice pants. What's not to like?" And the Slobo shrugged. "I guess you're right," he said with a smile. "You look excellent, y'know." Kara Zor-El grins. "When I picked it out, Kal was like... 'no way.;" She giggles. "Knew I had to have it at that point." Slobo laughed. "So you do what Kal doesn't like? Uh, who's Kal?" he asked. He shrugged a little. Kara Zor-El pauses. "Kal..." She looks at him. "Kal-El? My cousin?.... Superman?" That probably gets a few looks from other patrons. Slobo just nods. "Cousin, huh?" He smirked. "So I should treat you good or else, right?" Kara Zor-El looks around a bit, then back at Slobo. "Whatever, it's not like I'm undercover." Then smiles. "Wait... you didnt know?" "You know, I don't think all Kryptonians are related just like I don't think all people are related." Slobo just shrugged. "You're what interests me, not'cher cousin." Kara Zor-El leans over again. "Well that's good, since I think you're not Kal-El's type anyway. Anyway, yeah we're cousins. And... I don't always need his protecting me." She pauses. "That being said he is extremely overprotective." "Yeah..." Slobo said with a smirk. "I won't hurt ya, less ya like it." Yeah, he's crude but that's just part of his charm. "But an overprotective cousin? And one like him?" He winked. "Am I in trouble already?" Kara Zor-El smiles. "Should I mention that Batman said i'm a little stronger and I know that I'm faster than him? And no... you're not in trouble - yet. Just remember, very .... VERY..... overprotective though. Plus he has super hearing." She giggles a bit. "Seriously though, you're fine." "And X-ray vision," Slobo said. "Somethin' I don't have." He smiled at her though. "Well, I'll try not to get in trouble. But... no promises. Its me." Kara Zor-El gives a rather good view as she leans over again. "Don't worry - I'm not my cousin. Our definitions of 'in trouble' are a bit different. Want to ask me anything?" He stares - its hard not to with her leaning over. And then he whispers something to her - pretty much only so quiet that someone with enhanced hearing could hear. Slobo whispers "What can we do after the date before I get in trouble?" Kara Zor-El smiles. "Well it's no fun for me if I tell you exactly what you can expect, now is it?" Slobo laughed. "Well, you told me to ask you anything, so..." And then their food arrives! Kara Zor-El laughs a bit. "I meant about me. Human, Kryptonian, whatever... girls like to talk about themselves, didnt you know that?" She mmm's at the chicken dish as it's served. Slobo starts to cut his steak, and he points the fork (with some meat on it) at her. "Well? Talk about yerself." Kara Zor-El bites her lip, looking at the fork. Charming. She cuts a piece of chicken. "Okay well... I've been taking care of the Fortress of Solitude for the last week or so. Feeding the animals at Kal's zoo... hey.. have you ever seen a Star Eater?" "Probably in m'genetic memories, but what's one doing here on Earth?" he asked curiously, before nomming on his steak. Kara Zor-El takes a bite of her food. "Well.. Kal found it injured and is nursing it back to health. He figures since they imprint themselves on the solar system they live in, should be safe to this sun anyway. Plus he has a place he'll take it when it's better and a little older in the M-87 cluster." Kara Zor-El looks around at people who are eavesdropping on the conversation. Good thing she's not in her secret identity. Just wearing a dress. Slobo just smiled. "That's nice of him," he said. "And I bet its..." he pauses. It might not be very cute. "I bet it sure is." Kara says, "Well... for a giant half a mile long octpus-looking black space creature that eats miniature suns...."" "Ahhh," Slobo said with a smile. "It sure is." Kara Zor-El munches her dinner a bit more. "Hey.... do you like anything about me other than how I look by the way?" "Well, so far..." he takes a long pause, on purpose. Then he smiles. "I like how smart you are. An' I like how you don't always like playin' by the rules." Kara Zor-El thinks about something Batman said to her. "And you're not intimidated by me?" "Kara..." Slobo said. "I ain't intimidated by nothin'." Kara Zor-El grins "Nice to know. So... how'd you afford this date? I gotta know that" she says as she takes another bite. "I helped with construction," he said. "Seriously. Bet a bunch'a construction guys I couldn't carry their stuff over." He takes a bite of steak. "So I got a full day's wages, and I won the bet money too." Kara Zor-El nods a bit, grinning. "All right... smart idea." "Thanks," Slobo said with a smile. "I'll keep it up," he says, "until, of course rumor gets around." He chuckled. "Then everyone'll know about the blue collar uses o'my strength." Kara Zor-El nods. "Then you might actually have to work without grifting. The horror." She grins and sips her soda. She asks, "So... tell me some of the things you've done with.... Young Justice, right?"" "Well, let's see... I flew 'em home safe and sound from Apokolips. Right when we got back, Robin and Impulse left the team. Arrowette already left. So it was me, Superboy, Wonder Girl, Empress an' Secret. A lot of stuff happened around Empress an' Secret. Had a nice little date with Empress. Heh!" he laughed. "After a while, Robin joined us again, and a hero named Ray. We had another guy, Snapper, and the Red Tornado as our, uh, nannies, I guess. That's what I'd call 'em." He smirked. "One time the team wasn't sure who the leader would be... so they decided to have a vote. I was *covered* in 'Vote for Superboy' or 'Vote for Wonder Girl' or 'Vote for Robin' stickers... Wonder Girl won. I'm not telling who I voted for." Kara Zor-El nods a little. "Mmm hmm..." She then adds, "I don't know who half of those people are, but it sounds very fun. Don't know... er... Secret... Arrowette... Impulse.... um... Empress... Ray" She peers at him, "Red Tornado is the robot right?" Slobo shrugged. "That's how he smelled," he said with a chuckle. "Secret was a Warder - a guide for souls from the living and the dead. Last thing I knew, I was hurlin' myself at Darkseid t'save her from him, and I got blasted. And then I met you after... well, after a while." Kara Zor-El nods. "Don't understand how you get put in another dimension though. I got hit by Darkseid's beams like a dozen times, and Kal took a sustained one to the face and ... let's see... Clark got hit into orbit in space. And me... well it hurt like hell. " Slobo simply shrugged. "Different mediums, I guess?" he pondered aloud, lifting his hands helplessly. Kara Zor-El nods a bit. Hrm... Smalltalk is hard. She looks at Slobo. "Got any favorite movies?" "Starship Troopers was one of 'em. Same with Dead Snow, Predator, uhh..." He wonders. "Repo, the Genetic Opera?" Kara Zor-El nods a little. "I'm noticing a theme" Slobo smirks. "What about you?" Kara Zor-El finishes up her soda. "Well.... Sleepless in Seattle.... The Princess Bride... Oh... Stargate... even though that movie was wrong on multiple levels - a stable wormhole after 5,000 years not accounting for stellar drift would simply not work..." "It was a movie," Slobo said. "The whole tesseract business went over their heads, anyway." He laughed. "Good visuals, anyway." He finishes his steak and potatoes. Kara Zor-El nods a little, finishing her meal. "If you werent a superhero, what do you think you'd be? For a living?" "Well... with all my memories? I'd probably do what Lobo does - run around the galaxy and goof off, and build awesome stuff meanwhile. Kick some ass when it came to it." Kara Zor-El nods a little. "See... I was thinking I'd be a doctor maybe. So... about that walk on the beach?" "I'd probably be a technician or a mechanic. But yeah, let's go for that walk." He flags down the waiter, asks for the check, and pays up (even with a healthy tip!) Kara Zor-El heads out the door with Slobo. "Well so far this has been a really lovely evening, Slobo. I don't know why you keep calling yourself a rebel. Actually you've been a regular gentleman." "Heck, no, I haven't," he said with a laugh. He does hold the door open for her, even. But maybe that's just because he wants to watch her walk ahead of him. "Its been pretty good so far, I suppose," he agrees. It is a pretty good view of the Kryptonian beauty, that's for sure. She heads down across the street, in the direction of the beach. Lobo's eyes are busy, but his other senses are usually alert. Was the way things went while he was going blind, after all. But even with his senses, as they pass by an alleyway, there's a sudden series of light clicks as they pass by. "Keep yer mouths shut, give us yer wallets, an' you an' yer little gothy freak boyfriend can live another day." Four men are there, gangbanger-types, each with pistols trained on the couple. Kara Zor-El pauses, then looks at Lobo, then back to the muggers. "Really?" she asks. Okay... mugging her, that's understandable, even if she's not in the glasses and ponytail. She's still a young blonde girl in a tight dress. Could be possible they havent seen Supergirl before. But Slobo? Aside from that he's been around longer, he's obviously an alien. She looks at the muggers again. "You really picked us at random to mug?" Kara Zor-El then looks back at Slobo. "What's gothy mean, by the way?" "Pale skin, black stuff around the eyes... its a fashion fer kids that don't like to wear kleenex on their heads an' write their mama's names on their shoul-" BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! The four gangsters start shooting at Slobo. You know, since he just quite casually insulted them. Kara Zor-El just watches, then looks at the muggers, frowning. "It's not a fashion statement, he's a czarnian and I'm a kryptonian. Seriously, you shouldnt even bother doing this. We're on a date. You're ruining it." She looks back at her date as he gets shot. "Not to mention bullets arent going to hurt us." Her eyes flash red and two beams of heat vision flare out from them, hitting two of the guns, superheating them as she crosses her arms. "Am I really that ordinary and different-looking without the outfit? And... him? REALLY?" As two of the guns are melted into slag, the muggers obviously freak. The two with melted guns, drop them, and run. But the group? They just shot Slobo. He's grumpy now! But he doesn't want to seriously hurt these guys. So he steps forward, grasps the remaining two by their shirts, and throws them straight up. So much so that when they come back down, they land on the respective roofs of the building that make up the alley. Turning around, he wipes his hands together, lookind down at the bullet holes in his shirt. "Aw, fraggit..." Kara Zor-El looks up to make sure the 'Top Teen' didnt actually kill anyone. She nods a bit to herself when she sees they're alive. "I think those must have been the four dumbest muggers ever." "That or they just didn't know what they were looking for," Slobo said, bouncing a bit on his heels. "So. Now I'm pumped. How you feelin'?" he asked. Kara Zor-El shrugs. "I'm happy they didn't shoot at me. I like this dress." "I admit, some of the holes might be interesting," her companion said with a smirk. "But you look great in it, Kara." Kara Zor-El leans on Slobo. "That was both sexist and charming at the same time." "What do you mean, sexist? I already have holes in my shirt!" he laughed as he put an arm around her. Kara Zor-El smiles and shrugs. Slobo shrugs back. Kara Zor-El pauses. "Should I be saying something like 'my hero' now and swoon?" Slobo smirks, meeting Kara's gaze with his own. "Do you think I'm sexist?" Kara Zor-El looks at the melted guns on the ground. "Yeah... but lovably so. At least you didnt try to protect me from all four of them when you know I wasnt in danger." "If I am, then yes, swoon and say I'm your hero. I don't wanna break the mold," Slobo retorted, his arm around Kara's waist. Two stunned (possibly unconscious) muggers are up on rooftops nearby, having been thrown there by Slobo. The Top Teen himself has a few bullet holes in his shirt - he's even wearing decent looking clothes. Even... nice. A long-sleeved white button-up shirt with a tie, and black pants. His usual boots and his leather vest. Kara Zor-El mock swoons. "My -heeerooooo-" Slobo lifts up an arm in a pose. Because its awesome. Kara Zor-El straightens up and gives Slobo a kiss on the cheek. "But honestly? It's a pretty good date. Nothing about me neeting to get into superhero mode for a change. A few muggers? That's not enough to ruin it at least. Especially considering I havent really had an authentic date until now." She pauses. "With someone who doesn't have a girlfriend." she murmurs a bit. That is when Arsenal steps in, in his own way. Over the roof tops he moves and he arrives to see, "Hey, what happen to you two idiots?" He then leaves the two dazed muggers to look down off the roof top to try and see what the hell is going on. His arrows are in his box quiver upon his back, his bow hanging from it. The guy is heavily armed as per usual. But he doesn't wear a threatening experession, rather a curious one right now. Though his eyes are currently hidden by red sunglasses. "With someone who... wha? Someone was two-timing you?" asked Slobo, crossing his arms over his chest. "I disagree with my, uh... 'dad.' If yer with someone, well, yer with someONE." Kara Zor-El waves her hand. "Oh.. no, nonono, it's not like that. She was in a coma, and just came out of it, so he's not sure what to do. You see....." she pauses. "Ummm one second k Slobo?" She gives Slobo another kiss on the cheek. Be -right- back." "Whao...," Arsenal says quietly as he peers down from the roof top, "Hawt chick. And some really ugly ass...wait...," he gets a really confused expression now. "Isn't he dead?" And yes, Arsenal talks to himself. He actually talks a lot. If you ask Batman, he never really ever shuts up. Lian loves it though. "Ah well, he wouldn't be the first back from the dead," and Arsenal shrugs to himself. As Kara is moving to depart, not that Arsenal can hear her he does at least yell down, "Hey! You guys know anything about these two looney bins up here?!" Kara Zor-El moves away from Slobo for a second and quickly flies upwards at superspeed to where Arsenal is, floating there in front of him. "Hey." she says, arms crossed. "Uh, hey! I-" Slobo would have replied, only to see his date fly up and start chatting with the guy in the red sunglasses. "Hmph!" he grumps, pushing a boot into the ground. Arsenal blinks behind his red sunglasses, the two wanna-be muggers moaning behind him. He wasn't the one that beat them up. "Umm...man, that is a lucky man down there," thinking how lucky Slobo is since Kara is wearing a dress. He grins, "Hey yourself lady," and leave it to Arsenal to strike a pose, "I'm Arsenal. Were you the one to properly put these...individuals in their place?" He hooks a thumb over one shoulder toward the very much in pain men. Slobo might try to kill him later, but it's a girl...Arsenal doesn't always think first. Kara Zor-El looks at Arsenal, "Just so you know, on a date, so if you're going to shoot at us, don't. He's the one who threw them up here. But in his defense, they're very stupid muggers." She adds, "We don't have to fight now, right?" "Ummm...great," Arsenal sighs, "Why do all the beautiful ones have to be missing brain cells? I'm Arsenal, of the -Titans-, you know? A -hero-. The most awesome one at that." He just shakes his head, not really having anything else to say. Instead, he looks down at Slobo, "Want me to call the cops to come pick them up man? File some charges?" Zipping down the road, three motorikes hop the curb and shoot past the oblivious Kara Zor-El. After only a moment, the motorcycling Nightwing zips past her as well, chasing after these dangous motor-biking felons. Each of the blue, robotic drivers has a red bandana-like mask that drapes down over their face, hiding their true, evil appearance. NINJA<--- is clearly written on the chest of each of the three ninja bikers. With a start, the bikers skid to a halt, withdraw their samarai swords and barrel back at Nightwing dangerously! Uh oh! "Do whatever, break their legs, they shot at us while we were on a date," Slobo says, and then motorcycles slip past. "I'm gonna break yours for sayin' my date's stupid. But first...!" Motorcycles! He takes off after the group, keeping a good pace. He's not super-fast, but he is fast! Kara Zor-El pauses. "oh. Um... nah I think that getting police involved would get in the way of my d-" she looks down. Okay why are there motorcycle robot ninjas on her date? She watches her date run off after the motorcycles. "-ate." Long distance to Nightwing: Kara Zor-El is dressed like this right now - http://tinyurl.com/3unyewu "Whao, Nightwing! Got to go, and didn't mean anything malicious sweets," and Arsenal gives Supergirl a broad smile. "Just try not to seriously insult a guy first thing, but my apologizes." Arsenal is then lighting off too! He pulls out an arrow with quick speed, but holds it, until he gets a good shot. He lets loose to reveal a cable arrow. It zips to get the back of a motorcycle, and Arsenal is quick to hit the latch onto the edge of a building so it doesn't rip him clear off the roof top. That would be painful. Barreling toward Nightwing, the three ninja robot motorcyclers raise their samarai swords to prepare for the strike. Like a maniac or an otherwise courageous superhero, Nightwing barrels right back toward them, saved at the last moment by Arsenal, as the cable arrow topples over the robot's bike. However, the robot gets up! And walks in a Terminator-motion toward Arsenal! Oh no! Meanwhile, the other robots have targetted Slobo and are swinging at him. Nightwing distracts one by jumping on his bike! God, the action! Kara Zor-El watches the action going on below her. Slobo and Nightwing chasing motorcycle ninja robots. She looks at Arsenal. "Can you tell me what's going on?" God, the action! Start praying, and other really cheesy one-liners, folks! Slobo's the toughest fraggin' teen on Terra! Or so he says. He bends backwards against one incoming fist, before hopping backwards onto his hands and kicking towards one's midsection. He hopes to kick it right in half, but he might miss! "Lady," Arsenal can't help but tease Kara, "Just let the men protect you!" If this any of the female Titans, they would show they needed no protect. And Arsenal isn't afraid to put Kara to the test. Even as he is talking, an arrow is withdrawn and his eyes narrow, "Not human," and then he lets the arrow fly at the robot approaching him. Upon impact, it will explode...a gernade arrow. His motions are smooth and seemingly effortless, and his concentration at the moment of attack absolute. Summoning the power of Adam West, Slobo bangs and bops a robot clean off his motorcycle, but it too gets up! It wiggles its sword dangerously in the air and runs at Slobo angerily. Nightwing has tossed his robot in the same aggressive way and now punches it, but curses up a storm as he bruises his hand whapping and bending the pliable metal. "Arsenal! Watch out!" he lets out, "They have electrified swords!" he yells at the man. Barely ducking under a punch, a robot jumps on Nightwing! Thankfully, Arsenal's arrow explodes on contact. Yay! But wait, the robot's head is blown clean off, but it still comes for the arrow-wielding hero. It swings its sword at him wildly. "You have got to be kidding me. Where is the operating system on these things?" Arsenal doesn't want the thing up on the roof with him by far, and it seems more than able to get up that wall to get to him. He makes a face and is already beating a retreat. Electrical arrow? Na, they have an electrical sword, likely resistant to it. Blade arrow? It lost a head and is still moving! Boxing glove arrow? Dude, does he even have one of those made? He keeps running through the list, "Sola to trip, Blackout? Too danagerous...." Yes, Arsenal is swtiching between silently aruging with himself, to doing so out loud. He doesn't appear overly concerned for some reason. The headless robot's 'electrified sword' swings wildly at Arsenal, suddenly being stopped inches from Arsenal's head when Kara gets in its way with a burst of speed, letting the palm of her hand block the sword harmlessly (for her - the sword seems like it's bent and busted). Her eyes glow red, and two beams of heat vision pour out on the headless robot, melting it to slag. She turns her head to Arsenal and asks him, "Yeah. Thanks for the protection. Why are robots ruining my date?" Arsenal's bow is hung up, and he is already instictively moving in defensive moves defensively, as he ducks beneath it while still grumbling to himself, "Well, maybe it wouldn't be foolhardy....," but then he is bumped back by a very lush and scantily clad body. Arsenal lands on his arse. He then grins, "Nice view." Yes, he's checking out Kara's rear. But he then watches the robot falling apart before Kara's heat vision, "Wow. Sure you don't want to upgrade on the date material after all?" Arsenal grins wickedly, being very michevious and only half serious. After all, he would really steal Slobo's girl. Right? Na...he would seriously murder Arsenal. "Then again, I like my head where it is, I heard Slobo was a mini-Lobo, I really don't want to piss him off right now." No, he is not answering Supergirl's question on why, because he honestly does not know. So Slobo knocked one off a bike. And it ain't dead yet. Slobo will take the bike after tearing the robot in half! As such, he leaps at the robot he knocked around, trying to grab it! So he can tear it in half! Yay repetition! After melting, the puddle of the robot parts sparks and burps an insult to Supergirl. Very nearby, Nightwing struggles with his robot as Kara and Arsenal chat it up, but the superhero manages to strategically trip it up, impaling it on a well-placed rock. How lucky. Nightwing puts his hands on his hips disapprovingly and eyes Arsenal. Did the helpful arrow-guy help his pal? Nope. Not enough time when Supergirl-ass oogling is going on. "Arsenal," he says seriously, trying to get the guy to stop doing whatever annoying thing might get his head punched off by Supergirl. Meanwhile, Slobo has gone to work. The ripped in half robot clutches at Slobo and whaps him with metal fists before a sparking death. It leaks lubricant on Slobo and grows still. Kara Zor-El just frowns floating there. "Seriously, someone tell me why robot ninja motorcycles just ruined my date?!" the iritated Kryptonian girl yells rather loudly. Slobo brushes his hands together. He's covered in black goo. His nice shirt is ruined. We won't talk about the tie. Half his face is blackened. He gives a wide grin, looking over at the beauty in the sky. "Ruined? Baby, we're on fire! C'mon! Let's go swimming!" Can't keep a Czarnian down. Kara Zor-El just rubs the bridge of her nose and sighs. "Actually Slobo, you -are- on fire. Your pants. They're on fire." She motions her finger at the whips of flame on Slobo's pants. "Ask Nightwing," and he points to his best friend forever. Yep, BFF. Or something. As Arsenal points toward Nightwing, Nightwing may get a bad feeling, that Arsenal just sicked something dangerous on him. "I don't know, I'm just helping out my team mate." Arsenal then remembers to pick himself up and brush himself off. He then calls out, "Nightwing!" Pulling out another cable arrow, Arsenal hooks it to the side of the building and soon lowers himself down to ground level, shaking it free, he keeps the goods to be reused later. "How's your bike?" Kara Zor-El flies down to where Nightwing, Arsenal, and her date are in the aftermath of the robot attack. "Nightwing... please explain? He was dressed nicely. Now he's in black goo and his pants are on.... Slobo really, put out your pants... you're covered in..." She shakes her head. The Top Teen looks down - just in time too. The oil catches, and the Czarnian goes up in a blaze. "AWESOME!" Nightwing hrms a bit and seems lost in thought about the origin of motorcycle robot ninjas or something equally contemplative or zen. He bends down, rips a little mysterious blinking something off the robot and walks over to Arsenal to put it in his hand, "They fell off a truck. Looks like they have bad programming," he explains with a hint to his pal. He smirks a bit disappointedly as he looks over his toppled, super-expensive, now-scratched motorcycle, "Dang it..." Kara Zor-El sighs, then blows a blast of freeze breath at Slobo's legs. It puts out the fire. It also freezes Slobo's legs in a block of ice. Arsenal, just laughs at Slobo for a few moments. "Geez, he's like a little kid." He doesn't sound like he is putting Slobo down, just finding him amusing. He then stops laughing when he gets handed something blinking. "Umm....," but he pockets it without asking questions. He will ask them later at headquarters. Wow, Arsenal did mature! He then starts laughing again at Slobo. "You lose man, the lady wins." He then suddenly stops laughing, "Awww man, that's got to be painful," and suddenly looks crestfallen for Slobo. Slobo bends forward and hits the amount of ice around his legs. Even a Kryptonian blowing him won't keep him stationary! "Thanks," he said to her, a pant leg burned to the knee, and a sleeve of his shirt partially burnt as well. "Wanna finish our date?" he asks with a smile. His face is still a little blackened - but that's more from smoke. But he certainly looks fine. He walks over to where Kara is - floating or not, and he smiles at her. Nightwing keeps smirking as no one looks crestfallen for his battered motorcycle. He crouches down and examines the bike, straightening it up as he stands and adjusts a few scratched things back into place. "Are you going to be staying, Arsenal? We could use your help." "Na, I'm going with you man. And we can see what needs to be done to fix your bike. She deserves to be treated well." Leave it to Arsenal to give a motorcycle a gender. Kara Zor-El looks at the three boys. She frowns a bit at all of you. Then freeze breaths Arsenal's feet to the ground as well. Just because. "I'm going to go change..." Arsenal almost trips and his teeth start chattering. "That's not funny....," and he notes Slobo has a higher survivor rate with this girl than he would. "Slobo...na....Nightwing, free me so I can ride with you? I can't feel my toes I think." "Aw, no, Kara!" Slobo said. "Is the date over?" he asked. "Come on..." Kara Zor-El flies off, grumbling about boys and robot ninja motorcycles. Nightwing breaks his Batman spirit and smiles, nudging Arsenal as he says, "Don't worry, you guys. Heart's not that broken. You guys go comfort Kara, apologize for me, while I deliver the bike to my garage man," he explains to them. "Wait, Kara? You know the chick? And she froze my...feeeettttt! And I'm not her daaattteeee...get me free Nightwing...plllleeeaassseee." Arsenal is starting to look cold. "Anything I have...will blow off my feet...." Slobo, without missing a beat, jumps up to a nearby roof. And then another roof. And another. He's taken off after Kara - he doesn't get as much speed as her, but he can at least track her by locking onto her aura. Nobody gets away from him then. Nightwing pulls out the bat-defroster and goes to work on Arsenal's feet, "Don't worry, I got it," he says and frees Arsenal, "Better get that frostbite checked out," he says and frowns. Arsenal is going to interrogate Nightwing later on who this 'Kara' is.